goanimatefandomcom-20200222-history
Dora The Explorer (Go!Animate Troublemaker)
Dora the Explorer, or just Dora, is the main antagonist of the Dora gets grounded franchise, and the secondary antagonist of the caillou gets grounded franchise. Dora is a bad Explorer, that is why she is called Dora the Explorer. She is voiced by Kate(only in a few videos), Ivy(in YahirTheVyondAnimator 2018's videos), Kayla and Julie. Because she is the most liked in the GoAnimate universe, she gets grounded or ungrounded She is also from a baby show called Dora and Friends into the city! Signature colo(u)rs: Pink,Orange & Yellow Designs Adamkleinschmidt2003's Dora.PNG|The regular, inaccurate form of Dora. bandicam 2016-05-21 01-08-00-798.jpg|GoThug Version of Dora bandicam 2016-03-20 21-19-56-162.jpg|African Vulture's Old Version of Dora bandicam 2016-03-20 21-04-57-353.jpg|ThatBluePandaGuy Version of Dora bandicam 2016-06-18 17-11-12-051.jpg|ElPatron036 Version of Dora bandicam 2016-05-21 01-12-47-477.jpg|TheGoAnimator101 Version of Dora (Julian3535) bandicam 2016-03-20 21-00-41-063.jpg|SolitaireJoker Version of Dora bandicam 2016-03-20 20-31-00-177.jpg|TacoTube Animation's Old Version of Dora dora ass.png|Alex Kimble Version of Dora File:Screen_Shot_2017-03-31_at_8.23.29_PM.png|Alan The Cartoon Maker/This account is mine's last version of Dora Dora (TWOD).jpg|Dora (Design for the cancelled Star Trek: The Wrath Of Dora) dora_jtmg.png|JacktheMakerGuy's newest version of Dora. dora the exfora.PNG|NitroG's newest version of Dora. dora nitrogold.PNG|NitroG's older version of Dora. mattthedora.PNG|MattTheGoAnimator's version of Dora. STEFIED.PNG|StefieB's (Business Friendly) version of Dora. marionddroai.PNG|MarioAndSonicIsGame's version of Dora. Dora gets hit by a car|Alan the Toy Hunter's version of Dora, in "Dora Gets Hit by a Car". dora gets a new look.PNG|Alan the Toy Hunter's version of Dora in "Dora the Mexican Explorer Gets a New Look". jackthedora.PNG|JackTheMakerGuy's old version of Dora. 1redbed.PNG|1Redbed's older version of Dora. alan the.PNG|Alan the Toy Hunter's slightly newer version of Dora. alan.PNG|Alan the Toy Hunter's really older version of Dora. dora.PNG|CaillouAnimation's version of Dora. OSYCN Dora.JPG|OSYCN/MLPFB2011 Version of Dora dorarant.PNG|Alan the Toy Hunter's version of Dora from April 2016. stardollsbogf.PNG|StardollsBobByrafan's version of Dora. 1Redbed's older version of Dora..PNG|1Redbed's older version of Dora. Poo.PNG|JM Animations 153's version of Dora. Elpatron.PNG|ElPatron36the GoAnimator's old version of Dora. dorratoy.PNG|Rosie's Dora Toy from Borris and Dorris's video "Caillou Destroys Rosie's Dora Toy". Screenshot (76).png|YahirTheVyondAnimator 2018's version of Dora dora doll.PNG|Rosie's Dora Doll by Alan the Video Maker (Now Dr. Robotnik the Greatest Pingas). doratheblah.PNG|Alan the Toy Hunter's version of Dora from mid-March 2017. dora le fora.PNG|FrankityFrankFrank PizzaIsGood2006's version of Dora. dora thrt4.PNG|JackMCGamerAnimation's version of Dora. Dora-The-Explorer-goanimate-35778810-224-277.png|Bobby Pinto version of Dora updated_version_of_my_dora_the_explorer_goanimate_by_alangoanimatemaker-da623jg.jpg|Bobby Pinto's video Dora Got Banned On Sony Vegas Pro 13 Dora momoyoumooksaidtimon version.png|Bobby Pinto Dora from 2015-2016 Doratheexplorerrules.png|Bobby Pinto's old version of Dora Dora the explorer in goanimate form my style by alangoanimatemaker-d9w0set.jpg|Bobby Pinto's older version of Dora In "Dora Watches Smosh" and "Dora Gets Hot Sauce" Screen Shot 2017-08-10 at 6.58.34 PM.png|Awesomewebm's Dora Screen Shot 2017-08-10 at 8.44.53 PM.png|Brenden Barney's Dora Dora_AV.PNG|African Vulture's new version of Dora Dora pose by kaylor2013-d83je21.png|Dora, as seen in the real show, her look is ugly, Isn't it? Accurate Dora (Vyond).jpg|An accurate version of Dora (made by Rhianna Piper) Category:Female Category:Characters Category:Kaiju Category:Element Humanoid Category:Massive Troublemakers Category:Caillou fans Category:Warren Fans Category:Bobby Fans Category:Anime Haters Category:Ultimate Evil Category:Big Jerks Category:Baby Show Lovers Category:Minecraft Haters Category:American Dad Haters Category:Villains Category:Caillou Gets Grounded Category:Dora Gets Grounded Category:Troublemakers Category:Bullies Category:Dora fans Category:Lady Gaga fans Category:Justin Category:Lady Troublemakers Category:Characters from Nick Jr Shows Category:Characters from Nick Jr shows Category:Nick jr Category:Good Users Category:Bad People Category:Spoiled Brats Category:Female Characters Category:Females Category:Fat Characters Category:Anti-Hero Category:July Births Category:1995 Births Category:Paramount Characters Category:Nickelodeon Characters Category:Nick Jr fans